A deux
by lady burn
Summary: Une jeune femme cherche désésperement quelqu'un à qui parler du mal qui la ronge...elle ne trouve que son amant...enfin venez lire vous verrez!
1. Chapter 1

_Voici un autre OS_

_/!\ LEMON /!\_

_Vous êtes prévénus._

_Sinon l'histoire c'est une happy end...à la fin._

_**Disclamer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling, **_

_**rien n'est à moi: c'est p-e mieux pour les persos...loool**_

_Bonne lecture._

**A deux**

Quand ils se sont retrouvés dans ce bar miteux, la seule chose qui lui est passée par la tête c'est : Merlin qu'il est beau!!

Même si sa cape le couvrait entiérement on devinait facilement quel genre d'Appolon se cachait sous ce bout de tissu.

Il s'est assis en face d'elle et la regardait avec son étérnel sourire en coin.

-On doit parler en privé. J'ai choisit ce bar car il y a des chambres à l'étage disponibles pour les clients.

Son sourire s'accentua et une lueur apparut dans son regard.

-Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses Malfoy!! On doit seulement parler.

-On verra ça...

Ils se levérent tous les deux en direction des escaliers, il jeta un coup d'oeil au barman ce dernier eut un sourire pérvers, d'un froncement de sourcils il le lui l'effaça.

-On serra occupés pendant un certain temps, ne nous dérangez sous aucun prétexte! C'est clair?

Le barman acquisescait d'un mouvement de tête, sa voix glaciale l'avait terrorisé.

Ils sont arrivés dans un couloir sombre, et entrérent dans la porte du fond qui portait le numéro 66. Elle est entrée en première, la chambre n'était pas très éclairée et pour seuls décor il n'y avait que deux commodes et un grand lit, qui montraient l'activité principale du bar...Il est entré juste après la jeune femme en fermant la porte derrière lui et jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la chambre.

-C'est pas la grande classe...On aurait été plus à l'aise ailleurs...m'enfin que me vaut ta très précieuse invitation Hermione?

-Ah bon c'est Hermione maintenant?

-Après ce qu'on a vécu à Poudlard il y a quelques mois...oui! je crois que je t'apellerais Hermione!

-C'était rien de sérieux entre toi et moi Malfoy!

-Rien de sérieux? Et quand tu venais pleurer dans mes bras à cause de la Bellete qui te sert de copain c'était rien Hermione?

-Ecoute Drago, je voulais simplement que quelqu'un puisse me comprendre. C'était une erreur tout ça et...

-Une erreur? Et toutes ces nuits ou tu pleurais à cause de ce connard? C'était quoi Hermione? Toutes ces heures ou **je **t'entendais pleurer à cause de cet enfoiré?

-Drago je ne...

-Non Hermione j'ai pas fini!! Et toutes ces nuits ou **je **t'ai reconforté dans mes bras? Toutes ces nuits ou **je** te faisais oublier cet enculé? Toutes ces nuits ou tu prenais ton pied en criant **mon** nom?? Elle est ou l'erreur Hermione?? Elle est ou cette putain d'erreur??

Elle baissa les yeux, il avait tellement raison!! Comment seulement osait elle croire que tout ça été une erreur!! Il s'approcha d'Hermione et pris son visage dans ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'il a vu les larmes couler. Sa colére s'est rapidement dissipée.

-Hermione? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu pleures?

A cet instant ses yeux reflétaient la compréhension et l'amour qu'elle cherchait désésperement. La jeune femme enfuit son visage dans son coup.Il serra son étreinte.

-Il a recommencer?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contentait seulement de pleurer tout son chagrin dans ses bras protécteurs... Pourquoi est il le seul a la comprendre et a lui donner ce dont elle a besoin? Pourquoi arrive-t-il à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert?

-Hermione, est ce que ce bon à rien a recommencer à te maltraiter?

Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de sangloter et renifler.

-J'ai bien compris... cette ordure t'a encore battue? Pourquoi cette fois ci Hermione? Tu réspirais trop fort à son goût? Il avait encore bu? T'avais pas fini le ménage? T'as pas voulut couché avec lui?

A cette dernièrre prhase les d'Hermione sanglots ont repris de plus fort. Il a ouvert grand les yeux...

-Ne me dis pas que...

-...Il...il voulait...qu'on...qu'on ...fasse ...l'amour...mais...mais...je ne ... voulais ...pas...alors il...s'est...enerve...m'a... jetée par ...terre...

-Chuuuut!! ne dis plus rien, viens là, n'en parles pas si t'as pas envie,je ne te force pas.

Il l'a prise dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces sans pour autant lui faire mal. Il voulait la protéger, lui soigner ses blessures aussi bien physiques qu'émotionnelles, il avait envie d'aller refaire le portait à cet enfoiré de Weasley qui a oser la faire souffrir mais plus que tout il voulait l'aimer librement, passionnement et non plus comme son amant...

-Ne me laisse pas...je t'en prie Drago, ne me laisses pas.

-Je suis là... Ne t'inquétes pas.

-Je ne veux plus y retourner Drago, s'il te plaît garde moi...je t'en supplie...Drago.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas que je te laisserais partir auprès de lui après ce qui c'est passé. Non tu viens avec moi!

-...Et pour Pansy? Comment tu vas faire??

-Chuuut! Ne t'inquétes pas. C'est fini entre elle et moi.

Rassurée elle s'est endormie dans ses bras. A son réveil il était là à veiller sur elle. Quand il la sentie remuer dans ses bras, il la regarda dans les yeux avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait rien que pour elle. Il se pencha sur son visage et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes comme s'il avait peur de les briser. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'à cet instant les lèvres d'Hermione venaient d'être purifiées par l'affront qu'ils avaient subi la veille...

-Viens...On rentre chez nous.

Il lui a tendu sa main avec un beau sourire.

-Chez nous??

-Oui Hermione!! Tu sais que depuis toujours il y a un chez nous.

A ces mots Drago la prise dans ses bras et transplana dans son appartement au Chemin de Traverse. Il la deposa au canapé et lui apporta à boire. Heuresement qu'il était là!! Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait fait sans lui? Il est vraiment son ange gardien. Elle lui lança un regard plein de reconnaissance.

-Je trouve ça assez étrange. Dit il avec un sourire.

-De quoi?

-Je trouve ça étrange que depuis la première jusqu'à la cinquième on ne se supportait pas. Ensuite il y a eut tes fiançailles avec...lui... et un soir je te retrouve dans les couloirs de Poudlard en larmes et tu vois la suite.

-En effet c'est étrange.

-T'aurais du le quitter bien avant et venir avec moi!

-Tu sais que c'était pas aussi facile que ça Drago!

-Ce qui me fait le plus de mal dans cette histoire, c'est de te voir toi Hermione Granger t'incliner devant...cette...cette merde!!!

Ses paroles touchérent droit au coeur Hermione, il a mal pour elle!! Une drôle de sensation traversa le corps de la jeune femme!! C'était peut être ça que d'aimer pour de vrai?? Si c'est le cas...elle l'aime amors depuis tellement longtemps...et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle comprend...

Il lui demanda d'aller voir les aurors et porter plainte pour abus. Elle n'osait pas sortir, il demanda à ce que des Aurors viennent à l'appartement prendre sa déposition. Par la suite il s'avéra qu'à un manque de preuves, les poursuites ne pouvaient avoir lieu...Le déséspoir s'empara à nouveau de son coeur mais il était là. Il la prise dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

Ca fait deux mois qu'elle vit chez lui, ils dorment ensemble dans le même lit et pourtant il ne l'a pas encore touchée. Il a peur de lui faire mal. Il veut que ses blessures cicatrisent. Et ça ne fait qu'augmenter l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui..Les matinées il se rends au Ministére où il travaille. Mais il s'arrange pour passer ses pauses auprès de celle qu'il aime. Un jour il rentre plus tôt que prévu avec un sourire de victoire sur ses magnifiques lèvres.

-J'ai une surpise pour toi! Et il lui tend un grand paquet dans les mains. Elle l'ouvre et découvre tout un nécessaire pour Médicomage.

-Merci Drago! Mais je ne ...

-Attends c'est pas tout! Et il sort une envellope de sa poche et la lui donne. Elle inspécte minutieusement l'envellope et remarque le signe de Saint Mangouste.

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_Par la présente nous tenons à vous affirmer votre nomination en tant que Médicomage dans ..._

Pas la peine de lire plus loin, Hermione regarde son ange avec des larmes aux yeux.

-Merci!! Merci beaucoup!

-Ne me remercie pas!! C'est grâce à ton talent que tu as réussi.

-Mais comment? J'avais passé les examens d'entrée quand j'étais avec...

-J'ai simplement parler avec le responsable de ton service et il a accepter avec joie de revoir ton dossier. Vu que tes points étaient excellents il ne voit pas la peine de te refaire faire les examens et il te nomme diréctement (_je sais que c'est totalement impossible mais c'est une fic alors..._)

-Tu es vraiment génial! Tu as réussi à me faire oublier Ron, tu m'as aider à continuer, tu m'héberges et maintenant tu me trouves un boulot de rêve et sans rien demander en échange!!!

-Evidement que je t'ai aider à oublier la Belette sinon quel genre d'amant je serais??? Il se penches et capture ses lèvres, elle se laisse faire.Il recule et la regarde avec un sourire.

-Ta nomination se doit d'être fêtée, va te préparer on va manger à l'extérieur. Une ombre passe dans son regard, il la remarque et prends Hermione dans ses bras.

-N'aie pas peur! Je serais avec toi!! Tu dois sortir! Ca fait deux semaines que tu restes cloîtrée ici...

-Mais j'ai pas peur !!!! Je me demande juste quoi mettre!! Il lui sourit.

-Mets la robe rouge en satin avec tes talons aiguilles que j'aime tant et laisse tes cheveux libres!! C'était pas un ordre mais plutôt une priére, priére à laquelle elle répondit avec joie!

ils étaient tous les deux installés à une terrasse d'un réstaurant assez chic côté Moldus, les gens autour les admiraient on pouvaient les entendre dire quel beau couple ils formaient et il en était particuliérement fiér! Soudain la peur envahit la lionne quand ron est apparut sur la route. Comme si il avait senti sa peur Drago se retourna et son regard se chargea de haine et de colére.Ron les avait aussi vus, quelques secondes plus tard Harry et Ginny le rejoignirent. Drago commençait à s'énerver, il ne supportait pas de voir cet enculé à quelques métres de là à narguer Hermione. Il voulait tellement aller lui dire deux trois mots, mais il ne voulait pas laisser son amour seule. Tous les deux se levérent de table et préferérent quitter le réstaurant sans causer d'ennuis.

-Alors, où t'étais passée tous ces jours? Tu sais combien de temps ça fait que je te cherche?

-Si tu crois que ta vie minable nous intéresse tu te trompes!!

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir adresser la parole Malfoy!!

-Parce que tu sais aussi penser? Tu m'etonneras toujours Weasmoche!

-La ferme!! C'est entre Hermione et moi connard! C'est notre histoire et elle ne regarde pas!

-Puisque tu vois une histoire toi?? Je te rapelles que t'as plus aucune histoire depuis deux semaines éspece de minable!

-De quel droit tu me parles comme ça le Fouine?

-De quel droit tu lui as fait tout ce mal la Belette?

-Je ne te permet pas!! C'est ma fiancé Malfoy et elle m'aime depuis Poudlard!

-Dans ce cas tu seras capable de me dire pourquoi tu la fait souffir depuis tout ce temps?

-Qui t'a dit que je la fait souffrir Malfoy?

-Si seulement tu savais...

-Quoi tu l'as baisée?

-Je ne te permet pas Weasley!!

-Alors Mione? Il t'a baisé le Malfoy? Salle trainée... éspece de pu...

Il n'a pas eut le temps de terminer sa prhase que Drago se jettait sur lui et frappais son corps partout ou il le pouvais, Ron était en train de crier de douleur, Harry et Ginny étaient choqués et ne bougeaient pas et Hermione était en pleurs. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes et plusieurs coups échangés Drago se releva, cracha sur le corps de Ron, ce dernier était en larmes, ajusta sa veste, prit Hermione dans ses bras et transplana. Quelques minutes après ils se retrouvérent à l'appartement, il la regarda avec un air d'excuse sur le visage.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû me retenir...mais je supportais pas l'entendre dire que tu étais une...

Son visage se crispa de dégoût. Elle s'est approchée et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ça avait l'air de l'apaiser. Il passa ses mains autour des frêles hanches et sa langue vint carresser les lèvres de la jeune femme. Un gemissement de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres. A présent sa langue de Drago jouait avec celle d'Hermione et des frissons de plaisir parcourraient son corps. Elle frotta sa jambe à celle de son amant et tombérent sur le canapé. Le baiser devenait fougueux. Elle fremissait de plaisir, soudain il arrêta le baiser et la regadra dans les yeux.

-Tu veux?

Sa voix était rauque, halétante et sensuelle.

-Oui je veux, je suis prête.

Il la porta comme une mariée dans la chambre à coucher et la déposa délicatement sur le lit.Ils se sont déshabillés en se regardant amoureusement. Il reprit le baiser là où ils l'avaient laisser et déscendit petit à petit sur le coup alors que ses mains étaient parties à la découverte du corps d'Hermione, comme il l'avait éjà maintes fois fait à Poudlard. Il embrassait sa clavicule et continua plus bas sur sa poitrine, alors que ses mains expertes carresaient l'intimité humide. Elle se camprait de plaisir. Elle voulait qu'il vienne le plus vite possible, voulait le sentir en elle. Les gemissements resonnaient dans tout l'appartement mais ils s'en fichaient car ils venaient de perdre pied avec la réalité pour se retrouver dans leur monde à eux. Les mains de Drago continuaient à carresser alors que sa langue faisait connaissance avec le corps . Hermione gémissait, l'appelait. Avec soulagement elle le vit prendre position entre ses cuisses qu'elle écartait. Il se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa amoureusement et en un coup de hanche l'extase s'empara de leurs corps. Il commenca des va et viens longs, avec ce rythme elle pouvait carresser son torse musclé, passer ses mains autour de ses épaules et carresser le dos du bout de ses ongles. Elle a réussi à relever un peu son visage pour arriver à la hauteur du sien et l'embrassa langoureusement alors qu'il continuait à lui faire l'amour, elle abandonna ses lèvres sur aller lui mordiller le lobe. Ca l'a excité et le rythme accélera. Hermione se mit a crier de bonheur. Elle sentait qu'il allait exploser, et lui demanda de se laisser aller, ils devaient atteindre le septième ciel ensemble... Il explosa en elle dans un gemissement et il se coucha à ses côtés, halétant. Ils restérent ainsi collés l'un à l'autre leurs corps en sueur front contre front. Drago la regarde dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime...restes avec moi...

-Moi aussi je t'aime Drago...tiens moi près de toi...ne me laisses jamais partir...

Sur ces paroles ils s'enlacérent pour ne plus jamais se quitter. Ils allaient vivre ensemble pour le reste de leur vie, ils allaient faire plein de projet ou la douleur et la peine n'ont pas leur place, enfin, ils allaient créer leur avenir à deux...

_Alors, alors, alors??_

_Vous en pensez quoi??_

_Vous le trouvez comment mon Dray?_

_Vous savez j'aime beaucoup les reviews_

_alors ne vous gênez surtout pas!! lool_

_En tout cas un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont _

_pris la peine de lire la fic! pour les autres..._

_ben merci d'être passés._


	2. Epilogue

_

* * *

Voilà!! Suite à la demande de __marytherese__, j'ai fait un épilogue pour cette fic._

_Toutefois je tiens sincérement à m'excuser pour ce retard._

_Normalement j'aurais dû faire cet épilogue depuis longtemps, _

_Mais j'avoue que l'inspiration me manquait..._

_Donc voilà, il est ENFIN términé!!_

_J'espere qu'il va te plaire marytherese!_

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde!_

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

Cela faisait maintenant présque un an qu'Hermione vivait avec Drago. Et tous les deux filaient le parfait amour. Le seul hic est qu'elle s'est embrouillée avec toute la famille de Ron. Elle avait souhaiter leur parler afin de leur expliquer la raison de son départ. Mais ces dérniers la seule chose qu'ils avaient retenu de son récit était qu'Hermione avait tromper Ron avec Malfoy, en ignorant totalement les nombreuses tromperies de Ron. Harry étant fiancé à Ginny n'a eut d'autre choix que de regarder sa meilleure amie avec une tristesse immense dans ses yeux qui lui demander de lui pardonner son inactivité dans cette histoire. C'est avec des mots durs et le coeur brisé de la lionne que se termina l'entretient.

Drago attendait sa tendre et chére à leur appartement au Chemin de Traverse. Il aurait voulut aller avec Hermione rien que pour la soutenir, mais elle l'avait présque supplier de ne pas venir. Elle voulait régler ça seule. Un quart d'heure plus tard celle ci transplana dans le luxueux appartement le moral à zéro et les larmes lui inondant le visage. S'attendant à ce résultat, Drago se leva et pris Hermione dans ces bras pour la reconforter. Après avoir passé une heure dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime, Hermione reussi à se calmer et donna le détail de ce qui s'est passé au Terrier. Drago l'écoutait sans l'intérompre. Il savait à quel point cette journée avait été douloureuse pour elle. D'abord elle dû se remémorer tout ce qu'elle avait passé avec Ron, ensuite le raconter et pour finir se faire jeter des personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille... Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras comme pour essaier de lui faire oublier tout ça. Elle leva le regard vers celui qui l'aimait tendrement.

-Je sais pas comment je vais faire Dray... Je croiserais tous les jours Ginny au travail...Et j'ai...j'ai pas envie de lire la haine et le mépris dans ses yeux...Ca fait mal ...

-Chuuuut!!...Ne dis plus rien.

-Mais c'est dur Dray! La connaissant je sais qu'elle m'humiliera devant mes collégues...

-Tu sais te défendre!! Moi je me souviens parfaitement!! Chaque fois que j'essayais de te mettre mal à l'aise à Poudlard , avant nous bien sûr, tu me faisais taire en un mot !!!

-Oui...mais je n'y arriverais pas avec Ginny!! Ca me ferais mal de me comporter ainsi avec une personne que je considérais comme ma soeur...

-Tu dois te reprendre ma Mione!! Et je vais tout faire pour que tu redeviennes comme avant!! Une femme pleine d'énergie, dynamique et très sûre d'elle!

-Mais comment Dray?

-Je pensais reprendre les affaires des Malfoys. Et j'ai du boulot!! Pour cela je dois partir pour un bon bout de temps en voyage à travers le monde!! Et toi tu viens avec moi!!!

-Je ne peux pas!! Et mon travail tu y as penser Dray?

-Ne me dis pas que ça ne t'interresses pas de voir des Médicomages mondialement connus travailler... et peut être même que tu auras la chance d'en travailler avec quelques uns...

-Je t'ais déjà dis que tu es un sale Serpentard très manipulateur chéri?

-Je sais moi aussi je t'aime!

C'est avec le coeur plus léger qu'Hermione passa le reste de sa journée. Elle contacta son chef de service pour le prévenir; La soirée se passa encore mieux vu que Drago tenait absolument à lui faure oublier cette journée mal commencée. Ils se couchèrent tous les deux épuisés...

Le lendemain Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur, Drago était déjà debout. Ils prirent le petit déjeuner et partirent tous les deux ensemble main dans la main et heureux.

Cinq ans plus tard

Une élégante limousine noire traversait les rues de Londres. Elle pris un chemin invisible des Moldus et se dirigeait vers une colline, ou se trouvait le Malfoy's Manor. La vieille et somptueuse bâtisse s'apprétait d'accueillir les nouveaux maîtres des lieux qui revenaient d'un assez long voyage de plusieures années à travers le monde.

En effet, Narcissa et Lucius s'étaient retirés du monde des affaires, voyant leur fils s'élever à une vitesse hallucinante, et ont décider tous deux d'entamer une vie assez paisible loin du monde tout en restant aux côtés de Drago si celui ci avait besoin d'eux...

La limousine traversa le portail sculpté du manoir et deux minutes plus tard s'arrêta devant les escaliers de marbre qui menaient à l'entrée principale.

Drago sortit de la voiture et alla ouvrir la porte d'Hermione. Cette dernière sortit à son tour et pris la main que lui tendait Drago.

Le long de ce voyage à travers le monde elle avait retrouver sa détérmination de fer qui faisait son caractére. Elle avait tellement appris de ce séjour avec Drago à ses côtés. Elle avait observer son amour se jeter avec hargne dans les dossiers financiers et en sortir toujours vainceur, qu'elle décida d'en faire autant dans son domaine. Action que Drago encouragea. C'est ainsi qu'elle a put travailler et observer des médicomages plus célébres les uns que les autres. Ces derniers voyant le pontentiel de la jeune femme ne faisaient que l'encourager à poursuivre.

Alors que Drago étudiait soigneusement les dossiers financiers, la place des chiffres les numeros de compte jusqu'à la moindre virgule, Hermione étudiait les ouvrages de medecine moldue et sorcière.

A peine que les deux amoureux se sont installés au salon, que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Une elfe de maison vêtue d'une petite robe verte fit son apparition au milieu du salon.

-On demande à vous voir Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger. Dit Lana.

-Si c'est Skeeter tu peux la renvoyer d'ou elle vient Lana! Lança Drago d'une voix lasse. Le voyage l'avait vraiment épuisé.

-Ce n'est pas Miss Skeeter, Mr Malfoy. C'est Mr et Mme Potter ainsi que Mr Weasley, ils sont venus voir Madame. Dit timidement l'elfe. Drago se releva brusquement.

-Te déranges pas pour eux alors Lana!! Je vais me faire une joie de les renvoyer personellement...

-Attends Dray!! Je souhaite qu'ils viennent...Je dois mettre certaines choses au point...

-Tu es sûre? Tu sais après ce qu'il t'as fait...

-T'inquétes pas tout ira bien!! Répondit Hermione avec un sourire en le voyant se faire du souci pour elle.

-C'est bon...Fais les entrer Lana et apporte des boisons s'il te plait.

La jeune femme souria à cette phrase, et oui en 5 ans de travail acharné elle avait reussit à changer Drago. Désormais il réspéctait les créatures magiques et encore plus surprenant les Moldus. Il s'était même mis a discuter avec certains d'entre eux lors d'une soirée organisée. Il les avait écouté avec émerveillement lui parler de leurs systémes juridiques et autres...

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione entendit des voix venir du couloir et Harry, Ginny et Ron pénetrérent dans le salon des Malfoys. Ce dernier s'arrêta net et fixa Hermione, Drago s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune lionne et les deux hommes se lançaient des regards noirs. Ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence.

-Hermione, tu m'as beaucoup manqué.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Harry.

-Hermione j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et pour commencer je m'excuse...Je m'en veux tellement pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait...Intérrompit Ron.

-Moi aussi aussi Ron je t'en aie voulut pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait! Mais j'ai décidé de continuer malgré tout, sache que je ne t'en veux plus à présent...Je suis très bien maintenant.

Les nouveaux arrivants se regardaient entre eux alors que Drago avait un air suffisant sur le visage, eh oui Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir reussi à changer sa moitiée, lui aussi y avait mis son grain de sel et il faut avouer que ça avait énormement aidé la jeune femme à se reprendre!!

-Je suis vraiment content pour toi Hermione, je tiens à m'excuser... Lui dit Harry.

-De quoi tu t'excuses toi?? Tu ne m'as rien fait! Tu ne m'as pas traitée de tous les noms, tu ne m'as pas accusée...Non désolée, je ne te pardonnes pas! Il n'y a rien à te pardonner!!

Sur ces mots, Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras. C'est fou à quel point il lui avait manqué. Ce dernier une fois remis du "choc" répondis à l'entreinte de la jeune femme avec soulagement. Il put même voir un sourire sur le visage de Drago. Ginny et Ron regardaient la scéne sans oser dire un mot jusqu'à ce que le maître des lieux les dévisage tous deux en haussant un sourcil comme il savait si bien le faire. Obligeant le frère et la soeur d'agir. Ce fut Ginny qui commença.

-Mione, pourquoi tu nous as pas prévenus de ton départ?? Tu sais que tu nous as maquer?? Que tu m'as manquer?? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis?

Dit la rouquine les yeux brillants. La brune laissa Harry pour accorder toute son attention à la jeune femme avec surprise.

-Mais Ginny, après tout ce qui c'est passé, tu crois vraiment que nos relations auraient put continuer tranquillement? Qu'on aurait put continuer à travailler ensemble sans embrouilles? Après tout, la seule chose que toute la famille avait compris ce fameux jour, c'est que j'avais trompé Ron avec Dray...Et ensuite...

-M'enfin Mione qu'est ce que tu en sais?? Tu crois que je ne connais pas mon frère? Bien sûr je t'ai comprise dés le début, le pourquoi de ton départ, ta relation avec Malfoy...Mais ce fameux jour t'es partie sans regarder en arrière...Si tu l'avais fait, tu m'aurais vu pleurer...essaier te rappeler...Tu aurais vu que ça m'a fait atrocement mal...J'avais très mal de savoir que tu pensais ça de moi...

Le visage de la jeune femme était inondé de larmes et sans réfléchir, Hermione courra en sa diréction et la serra fort dans ses bras.

-Excuse moi...Excuse moi...Je n'aurais jamais dû...Je suis vraiment désolée. Répondis Hermione avant de laisser libre court à ses larmes qui menaçaient d'éclater au discours de Ginny.

-Hermione...Je suis désolé...Je ...Je...Je pense que j'étais jaloux... Dis Ron avec incértitude après quelques minutes.

-Jaloux? Et de quoi? Demanda la brune.

-Je n'étais pas celui qui te rendait heureuse, celui dont tu rêvais, celui que tu aimais et aimes de tout ton coeur. J'ignore pourquoi mais je sais au fond de moi que tu n'as jamais pût t'envoler de tes propres ailes tant que j'étais avec toi...Je t'en empêchais...J'ai toujours été un fardeau qui te ralentissait. Je constate que maintenant tu es heureuse et une femme épanouie auprés de Malfoy et c'est ce qui compte pour moi. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je ne le mérite pas mais sache que je m'en veux énormément.

-Disons que nous deux, on étais pas faits pour être en couple! On est beaucoup mieux en amis non?

Demanda la brune avec un sourire. Ron leva les yeux et la regarda avec soulagement. Ensuite Hermione repris un air des plus sérieux.

-Toute fois, ça va être délicat de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé!

-Je sais...

-Bon tout est bien qui fini bien!! Alors, vous restez manger avec nous?

Demanda Drago comme si la scéne qui venait de se dérouller était tout à fait normale. Tous quatres le regardérent et lui sourirent et au grand étonnement des trois, il leur rendit leur sourire! Une fois tous installés confortablement à la grande table luxueuse les conversations allaient de bon train. Les filles discutaient ensemble notamment du mariage de Ginny et Harry. Quant aux garçons, ils discutaient un peu de tout, de sport, médias, boulot... Le dîner continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur pendant plusieurs heures. De la salle à manger, ils avaient passé au salon et prennaient l'appéritif. Soudainement, Drago et Hermione se levérent tous les deux en même temps et regardaient leurs "invités".

-Bon maintenant que les retrouvailles ont eut lieux, tout va pour le mieux, on a une annonce à vous faire tous les deux. Déclara Drago en passant une main autour de la taille d'Hermione. Tous les trois les regardérent en attendant la suite.

-Je serais très ravi, et Hermione aussi si vous répondez présent vous et votre famille à notre mariage qui aura lieu dans trois jours. Dit Drago en une seule traite. Les trois Gryffondors se regardérent quelques secondes avant de se mettre à sourire et à féliciter le couple.

Deux jours plus tard, à la Gazette des Sorciers, en première page on pouvait lire.

_Le mariage tant attendu aura lieu demain!_

_Le diplomate et homme d'affaires reconnu, Drago Malfoy, épousera demain sa moitié en la personne de Mlle Hermione Granger, médicomage mondialement reconnue._

_Après une absence d'environ 5 ans, le couple est rentrer au pays dans l'intention de se marier. Les temoins du mariage ne sont autres que Mr et Mme Potter._

_Réspéctivement notre Sauveur et la médicomage réputée du pays entier._

_Pour voir les réactions des proches des futurs mariés, référez vous à la page 3._

* * *

_Voilà! J'espere que vous avez aimé!!_

_Je sais je me répete mais bon!_

_Laissez moi des reviews si vous avez le temps!_

_Et encore merci à tous ceux qui ont lut!_


End file.
